Una Corta Historia Navideña
by MorelosBkpets
Summary: Una Corta Historia Navideña, ONESHOT. Cosas cotidianas de la vida, lean y disfruten. COMPLETO


Bueno pues, esta es una mas de mis locuras, esta fumada mia se me ocurrio hace algunas cuantas horas y pues... estando ya para un dia de navidad, pues... espero que les agrade, tal vez no concuerden mucho algunas actitudes los personajes pero y que, solo espero que les guste esta historia mia, y espero reciribr muchos comentarios... atte: Bkpets

* * *

"En general no se lo que mee pasa, problema tras problema, lío tras lío, etc., nunca puedo estar completamente conforme con todo. Justamente esta mañana me vine a dar cuenta del verdadero valor de las cosas que tengo y más aun del verdadero valor de aquellos quienes están a mi lado incondicionalmente como Phoebe, mi mejor amiga. Quien lo diría, la novia perfecta para el perfecto novio con cabeza de cepillo: Gerald; Phoebe y Gerald son la pareja ideal al igual que Nadine y Sid, Eugene y Sheena, y hasta Harold y Patty, que buena suerte tienen ellos en verdad, que buena suerte y a la vez que maldita envidia la mía. A veces verlos juntos a todos ellos me da tanta envidia que desearía tirarme en un pozo y no salir nunca, pero claro, el suicidio nunca sirve ni en esta vida ni mucho menos en la otra, no, claro que no pero así es la vida, a algunos les toca la felicidad y a otros como a mi nos toca el sufrimiento… ohhh Arnold, te amo, te adoro pero nada mas tu no te das cuenta de nada…"

"Aja… lo sabia"

"Pero que demonios _**–exclamo la rubia-**_ oye, ¿Qué… que haces a… aquí?"

"Yo _**–dijo Rhonda- **_nada, simplemente caminaba por aquí y de pronto escuche unas declaraciones muy interesantes"

"A si, ¿Cómo cuales? _**–Pregunto Helga-**_"

"Uhmmm… por ejemplo, lo de: ¡ohhh Arnold, tu no te das cuenta de nada!, o cosas así por así decirlo"

_**Helga estaba aterrada, en verdad no se había imaginado nunca que alguien la fuera a escuchar…**_

"Entonces tu… tu princesa me escuchaste ehhh, y ahora ¿Qué vas a hacer? _**–Pregunto la rubia-**_"

"Nada, pero creo que a muchos les interesara saber de esto, nada mas imagínate la humillación, la feroz Helga G. Pataki con la guardia baja, esto es de lujo, ja, gracias por el premio _**–comento Rhonda con un aire burlón-**_"

"Ahhh si, pues bien has lo que quieras ya no me importa…"

"Oye te acabo de decir que divulgaré tu secreto"

"Y yo ya te dije que ya no me importa, no… m… me importa, ya no"

Helga quiso evitar llorar, pero no pudo mas, justo cuando dijo esto ultimo la chica se encogió y abrazo sus rodillas con el largo de sus brazos, recargo su frente sobre las mismas y comenzó a sollozar, Rhonda camino un par de pasos satisfecha de su presea y con la firme intención de humillar a su Némesis, pero la misma actitud de la rubia la saco rápidamente de su jugada haciéndola recapacitar un poco sobre sus intenciones. Rhonda se acerco a Helga y se sentó junto a ella…

"Helga… _**-llamo Rhonda- **_¿te encuentras bien?"

"Si, ya déjame sola por favor ve a humillarme a otro lado o que, ¿quieres hacerlo en mi cara?"

"Helga yo… yo… _**-respiro un poco- **_escuche todo lo que dijiste, al principio te quise catalogar de egoísta pero después… al escucharte llorar note que algo malo te sucede"

"Eres muy observadora princesa _**–dijo la rubia con algo de fastidio-**_"

"¡Helga! _**–reprocho Rhonda- **_por favor no me digas así, es molesto lo sabias; ¿sabes acaso por que todos y todas no nos llevamos bien contigo? ¿Sabes que es por tu actitud?"

"¿Y sabes tu por que soy así? _**–Recrimino Helga-**_"

"Bueno yo… en realidad, no lo se"

"Era lógico _**–dijo la rubia- **_ya que aunque lo supieras no lo entenderías"

"Bueno, si dije que no lo se _**–agrego Rhonda- **_pero no termine mi frase, no lo se con exactitud, además lo entendería mejor si me lo contaras, se que no soy Phoebe y que la verdad en realidad no me importa, pero sabes me gustaría que hiciéramos las pases aunque solo fuera por un día, que seamos amigas y no solamente compañeras de clase"

"¿A dónde quieres llegar princesa?"

"Es por tus padres ¿verdad? _**–Dijo la pelinegra-**_"

"¿Y tu como sabes eso? ¿Estas segura que es por ellos?

"Debe ser, además eso es algo que todo mundo sabe de ti, ¿acaso nunca te has preguntado como es que todos te toleran a pesar de cómo nos tratas? _**–Comento Rhonda con aires de verdad-**_"

"Pues… no, nunca lo he hecho _**–dijo Helga-**_"

"Exacto, no lo sabes, esto es un secreto a voces, muchos sabemos que eres así por tus padres ¿tu los rechazas no?"

"Mas bien ellos me rechazan a mi _**–dijo Helga con un tono muy triste- **_siempre me tratan como cualquier cosa y es peor cuando esta mi hermana Olga, cuando esta ella, paso de ser cualquier persona, a ser la sombra de mi perfecta hermana…"

"Se a lo que te refieres"

"No, lo sabes Rhonda, tu no tienes hermanos ni hermanas, tienes toda la atención de tus padres para ti sola"

"Lo se, tal vez no tendré tus problemas, pero puedo asegurarte que si hablaras mas con tu corazón, tal vez tendrías mas apoyo y compresión de todos nosotros"

_**Helga de cierto modo estaba sorprendida, nunca antes se había topado con la sorpresa de saber que podía entablar una conversación de este tipo con Rhonda**_

"Sabes he pensado en lo que me dices… Rhonda, y puede que tengas razón"

"Bueno, eso ya lo decidiras tu, creo que se me ha hecho un poco tarde y además creo que esta empezando a helar, te dejare por que creo que aun tienes mucho que pensar, pero te recomendaría que fueras mejor a casa…"

_**Rhonda se levanto sin decir nada más, pero justo cuando estaba por dar el primer paso, Helga la retuvo jalándola de la bufanda**_

"¡Rhonda…! Espera un momento"

"Si Helga"

"Gracias por escucharme y un favor _**–dijo Helga-**_"

"Tranquila, no suelo ser tan mala, no le diré a nadie lo que te escuche decir, ni mucho menos nuestra platica, no seria muy bueno para nuestra reputación, será nuestro secreto pero eso si, vaya sorpresa lo de Arnold, pero déjame decirte que ya lo sabíamos, no es nada nuevo, recuerda que esto es solo un secreto a voces, creo que hasta el mismo Arnold lo sabe pero ni hablar, solo diré que tu y el harían bonita pareja, es solo que tu te lo propongas, tal vez deberías decírselo ya que el es un poco despistado _**–comento Rhonda-**_"

"Gracias, lo tendré en mente"

"Ahhh por cierto Helga, haré una fiesta de navidad en mi casa el día de mañana todos vendrán y pues… me gustaría que vinieras, ¿podrías?"

"Gracias, por la invitación tratare de ir"

"Si cambias de parecer, eres bienvenida, nos vemos… _**-grito Rhonda a lo lejos- **_"

_**De cierto modo Helga y Rhonda hicieron las pases y formaron una buena amistad, aunque claro, por acuerdo mutuo aquello se quedo en un secreto algo absurdo pero y que, al fin amigas. Las apariencias a veces engañan.**_

_**A Helga le ayudo mucho aquella plática que tuvo con Rhonda, una platica muy inusual pero al fin benéfica, ya que ella se encontraba muy triste por una absurda discusión que tubo con Bob, pero ahora, ahora había comprendido que tenia personas mas valiosas por quienes debería luchar, en especial se tenia a ella misma…**_

_**Al día siguiente, por la tarde casi entrada la noche, Helga fue recibida en casa de los Lloyd y ahí recibió el mejor regalo navideño que pudiesen darle, el cariño y el afecto de sus mejores amigos y amigas…, Feliz navidad**_

_**Fin. **_


End file.
